Hidden Truths
by Clara Wright
Summary: Jodie Marilyn Wayne, she is just a writer from England that is trying to make some money on publishing her books. Jodie has no idea on what her life is going to be like but she knows one thing, she belongs in Gotham where her cousin; Bruce Wayne is a major playboy billionaire. She doesn't remember what life was back in Gotham but she is certain of it being the right place for her.
1. Chapter 1

Hidden Truths

A/n- Hello and welcome to my Joker/oc story, this may either turn out as a good story or a totally awful story that you will read and think. 'Well, this is shit. Lets not read this!' I will try but this IS my first shot at a story like this so...be patient. Ok?

cgi/set?id=125274577 or just visit my profile where all the links will be

Jodie's P.O.V

"It's my decision, I am not 18 any more, mom. It is time for me to leave the nest. For god's sake I am 28 years old and still living with you!" I scream at my mom, the gentle and beautiful Marilyn Wayne, as she just shakes her head and sighs. "Baby, I'm trying to protect you! Trust me, you don't want to go to Gotham. Whenever someone goes there from our family something bad happens to them. Just look at your late father...and your uncle and aunt. They have all died just because of that damned city!" my mom goes hysterical at the end and I bite my lip and breathe in deeply when her eyes start to water. "Mom? No, don't cry, please" I beg and embrace her, sighing with unhappiness, I grumble slightly and think to myself. _I really am no good with upset people_. "I just don't want you to leave, honey. I don't want anything happening to you." mom sniffles and dabs at her eyes when I give her a tissue. "I promise nothing will happen to me. I have Bruce anyway." I gently approach the subject again and she sighs. "Honey, you wont give up until I say yes...will you?" mom's chin wobbles again and I sigh. "No, mom, I want to leave. If I promise to ring you every day...three times. Will you let me go?" I ask and she slums her shoulders. "Baby, I still don't think it's a good idea...but you are just like your father and wont give up until I give up. Fine, fine, you can go..." I smile widely at my mom as she looks away with a sad look in her eyes and sniffles again. "Come on, mom, everything will be all right!" I say excitedly and she nods, kissing my forehead with gentleness and motherly care. "All right, sweetheart, go and pack. I will wait for you here. Unless you are already packed and have a flight ticket to Gotham?" my mom asks and I sheepishly rub my neck. "Yeah..about that...I have all ready packed all my things and brought a flight to Gotham..." I squeak out at the end and my mom's growing smile suddenly blinds the whole room as she begins to laugh, I pout and cross my arms sticking my tongue out at her later. "I knew you would, honey. Go and get your bags. I want to kiss my daughter goodbye as I see her going to the place, I dread the most." mom whispers and as I nod, I come behind her to give her a peck on the cheek. "Thanks mom, love you." I whisper and she nods with a beautiful smile on her face. After that I run up to my room which was the biggest room in the house as it had my piano and my mini library inside. I quickly look around and grab my camera I take a few pictures just to remember my room. My walls are a gorgeous lilac colour and have a picture of a lion roaring above my bed which me and my dad painted. I also have few pictures of me and Bruce when we were younger. As I look at the pictures my thought suddenly drift to when I last saw Bruce, it was when his mom and dad just died and I was 9 years old as Bruce was 10. I saw him at the funeral sitting with his butler, Alfred, he was a nice man and an even better butler. He loved Bruce like he was his own. After my little memory lane I grab my suitcase and my flight tickets which were on my desk where my type writer was. With care I trail my finger on the type writer and tap it gently as a goodbye. When I get to my doorway I turn back and lean against it, looking at my room and closing my eyes, I think of all the memories that this room has. Steadily my eyes fill with tears and I cannot help but think of this one memory.

Flashback, 3rd person  
Jodie was six and her dad, Robert Wayne has just come back from his work. "Daddy!" six year old Jodie screamed and jumped in Roberts arms as he walked through the door, he spun them around as Jodie screamed in delight. "Rob, put Jodie down or she'll throw up on you." Marilyn said to Robert and he sighed but did as she told him too but not before giving Jodie a sloppy kiss on the cheek and leaving some saliva as she pulled a face and shouted in disgust. "Awh! Daddy! Ew!" Jodie moaned as Robert laughed and pulled his wife into a kiss. Jodie watched in awe as her mom gave her dad a gentle smile and kissed his cheek before she looked over at Jodie. "Come on, Jodie." Marilyn spoke in a gentle voice as Jodie stood up and ran up to them taking care not to fall over her own feet. "Uppy, daddy!" Jodie pulled a face which had both of the parent's hearts melted. Robert picked her up and looked over at his wife as she pointed upstairs then to Jodie. "Jodie, sleepy time."Robert whispered to his all ready dozing daughter as they climbed up the stairs. Robert opened the door and gently placed his daughter on the bed, bringing the cover over her, he watched her sleep for a second before kissing her forehead and turning to leave the room to see his wife leaning against the door with a smile on her face. "You're so good with her, she won't let me put her to bed like that." Marilyn said and Robert laughed neither aware that their daughter was still wide awake. "She is my only daughter and I love her with all my heart. I would do anything to protect her even if it meant sacrificing my life for hers." Robert whispered and Marilyn took his arm, giving him a kiss and leading themselves out of Jodie's room.

End of Flashback, back to 1st person

I never forgot the words my father spoke on that day. Snapping back to reality I close my door and swallow the tears back. tightening my hold on the suitcase I walk downstairs where my mother is standing in front of the door with my coat and a hat. "It's cold. You better take these." she gives me the coat and puts the hat on my head, brushing my black hair back, she kisses my forehead and closes her eyes. "I'm going to miss you, this big house with only me in it. It's going to be lonely." mom whispers and opens her eyes which are filled with tears. "When's your flight?" she asks and I look at my flight ticket to widen my eyes. "Um...in about 40 minutes." I whisper and my mom's eyes widen too, without further notice she pushes me out of the house and points to the cab waiting outside. "Go, before you miss your flight. Ring me when you get to Gotham." she starts to cry and I kiss her cheeks and dab at the tears. "It's okay, mom. I love you. Goodbye for now." I whisper and bite my lip as I turn around I hear her crying but I bite my lip harder and sit inside the cab, quickly telling him to get me to the airport.

When I get to the airport I see that my flight is going to start boarding in about 10 minutes. I run up to a lady and show her my tickets. She quickly does everything she supposed to do and takes my suitcase saying for me to hurry up. I nod and run up to where my flight was boarding. I sigh in happiness and thank the lord. "Have a good flight, miss Wayne." someone says but I am too busy running up to where people were actually going onto the plane by stairs that I hated.

Time skip  
I was finally in Gotham. Finally. After 8 agonizing hours of listening to children cry I made it! I jump up with a shout in happiness and as everyone stares at me weirdly I pull a face and say, "what? I'm happy, can a person not be happy?" they all turn back to what the were doing and I grin. That quickly slips off as I notice I have no one to pick me up. "Shit." I curse under my breath and rub my neck. As everyone gets off the plane I make sure to be the first one to get to the arrival section and show my passport and all that crap. When I have done that I walk up to where the suitcases was being released. After about 5 people got their baggage, I finally see mine and grab it. With dignity I walk into the area where everyone waiting for someone is and look for anybody who I could know. I look at one guy who has my name written on a piece of paper with nice writing. "Hello, do I know you?" I ask and smile at the man as he smiles back I gasp and my eyes widen, in front of me was my own cousin, Bruce Wayne. "Bruce!" I shriek and jump into his arms. "Jodie, welcome to my Gotham." Bruce says and embraces me tightly. "To 'your' Gotham? What are you the owner?" I ask with a teasing tone and Bruce winks. "I am the Prince of Gotham, Jay, be careful of what you say" Bruce answers back with a smile on his face and messes my hair up. "Come on, Brucieee" I sing and he tightens his jaw. "I might put you in jail for calling me 'Brucie'" Bruce says tightly and I laugh jumping on his back. "Bitch please. What would you do without me?" I ask and as he holds me up he looks down. "Arrogant much?" Bruce says and I laugh again. "Me? I think it's the other way around, my prince." I tease him and get a drop. When I fall off his back I fall on my arse and whine. "Brucieeee. Take my bag and lets go home" I order him and see him roll his eyes but do as I say. I stand and take Bruce's arm, knowing that Gotham was going to be my home for a loooong while.


	2. Chapter 2

Hidden Truths

A/n- Thank you for reviewing! Wow! This is loooong! Outfit on my profile and I still need to edit.

When we go home...I guess my new home, I gasp and cover my mouth. His house is massive, I place a hand on his shoulder and as he turns around he begins to laugh at my face. "Yes, this is my house, and do not feel uncomfortable while being here." Bruce says as he pulls up into the drive way and into the garage. "Well...this is...amazing" I whisper and shake my head in wonder as Bruce starts to leave upstairs via the lift. "Bruce! Wait for me, I'll get lost!" I shout in panic and quickly run into the lift, I raise my head and raise an eyebrow at Bruce. "Really?" I ask in an annoyed tone as he smirks mischievously and looks down with innocence in his eyes. "You're an idiot." I state and he snorts as we wait for the 'bing' of the elevator. "If I was an idiot, Wayne Industries would be at the bottom and probably wouldn't have the name of WAYNE Industries." Bruce comebacks and I pull a face at him. "You have Lucius Fox. He is one wise man, Bruce." I reply and he shakes his head with a tired look on his face. "You never give up, do you?" Bruce asks and I shake my head at him with a grin. "Nope and neither do you." I comeback and he nods with a quiet 'yes'. As we arrive at the actual house my jaw drops and I notice Alfred standing beside the TV. "Alfred!" I shout in happiness and as he turns around I grin. "Miss Jodie, how are you doing?" Alfred asks with politeness dripping from his tongue. "I am all right, Alfred. What about you?" I ask, he smiles and nods. "Ok, Alfred, please show Jay, to her room." Bruce says and sits down on the sofa, not looking back. I frown and look at Alfred who smiles and takes my hand and puts in on his arm. "I remember when Master Bruce and you used to be like twins. Never having any secrets that one doesn't know about." Alfred hints at something and the frown that I wear doesn't leave my face. "Is Bruce hiding something from me?"I ask Alfred and he looks at me with a glint in his eyes. "Why don't you ask Master Bruce that yourself, Miss Jodie." he says and I shake my head with a smirk. "You mischievous old mad..." I mutter to myself and sigh at the look of my room. There was a typewriter one of great quality and a painting that made me melt at the look of it. This is what you call art. "Jodie!" I heard Bruce shout and I ran downstairs. "FIRE?" I scream as a question and he pulls me dirty looks, I giggle and look down going back to serious Jodie. "Yes, Bruce?" I ask and he looks at me with a funny look. "How do you feel about going to a dinner with me and Natasha?" Bruce asks and I pull a face. "Depends on who Natie is?" I ask having a nickname for her straight away. "A Prima Ballerina" Bruce replies with a smirk and I hit him in the arm. "No?" I say and trail off hoping he would say I don't have to go, he shakes his head and snorts. "You're still coming. I need you to meet someone." Bruce says and chucks a dress at me. I catch the dress and pull a face. "I'm not a prostitute, Bruce. I'm not wearing this dress. First of all, it shows my stomach and second it is...short."I state and he laughs, shaking my head I purse my lips and wait for him to stop laughing. "It's...not..short" Bruce says between laughs and I glare at him. "Whatever, fine. I'll wear it."I say, gloomy with still pursed lips. "Learn to smile more, Jodie!" Bruce calls and my lip twitches with anger. "I smile plenty, Bruce!" I shout back and take care getting the dress, jewellery, hair, and make up right. Done, I think to myself and walk outside of my room. I walk downstairs, trying not to trip over my heels. "Bruce?" I call out as I make my way to the living room where he was currently inviting Natie in. "Is she, Natascha?" I ask and Bruce turns to me and widens his eyes. "Jodie,Natascha. Natascha, Jodie" Bruce introduces and the pretty Russian smiles. "Hello, Jodie. You are Bruces' cousin?" she asks with a thick accent. "Yes, Bruce is my cousin." I say with a polite smile and she grins. "Where's Alfred?" I ask as Bruce collects our coats. "In the kitchen, probably." he answers and I nod, quickly nipping into the kitchen. "Alfred, I'm going to dinner with Bruce and his date, I'll see you later." I say, gently and he nods giving me a warm smile. "Have fun, Miss Jodie."he says and I shake my head. "Jodie, just Jodie."I remind him but he ignores and gets back to doing whatever he was doing. I walk back into the living room to see that Bruce and Natascha were gone. "Fine then..." I mutter and pick my coat getting the elevator down. "Bruce?" I ask and I hear a car honk. I look forward and roll my eyes. Of course, he would get the most lavish car. I walk with my head held high meanwhile trying not to trip over my own feet. "Thank you, for waiting for me" I grumble and Bruce smirks but laughs after a second. "Shut up, now and drive." I say. When we drive through Gotham, I sigh in a feeling of sadness. Don't get me wrong, I love Gotham but England was my home for so long. I glance at the people passing by and looking saddened. Why is everyone so sad? I ask myself but don't get an answer. Finally, we have arrived and I open my mouth at the place where we are dining. "Bruce!" I snap and he smiles with an innocent glint in his eyes that makes me hit his arm and pull a face at him. "Come, now. Natascha, Jodie." Bruce says and takes both of our arms and wraps the around his. "What are you doing." I rip my hand of his arm and he rolls his eyes. As we walk past the tables Bruce seems to stop at one. "Rachel! Fancy that!" Bruce exclaims and I shake my head, already knowing why he wanted me here. "Yes Bruce, fancy that" Rachel? Says and I look between them, raising an eyebrow to Bruce, he smirks and nods. Well, this is awkward. "Rachel, Natascha, Natascha, Rachel" Bruce introduces and I clear my throat while glaring at me. "Oh, yes. Jodie, Rachel, Rachel, Jodie!" Bruce says with a happy tone and I don't stop glaring until Rachel brings her eye sight to me, her eyes travel up and down with pursed lips. "Hello, Rachel. Bruce hasn't mentioned anything to me about you." I say and Rachel nods. "Well, you haven't known Bruce for a long time, then." Rachel says and I start to chuckle. "Yes..well, I think I've known him for a long time, bringing close attention to the little fact that I am his cousin." I speak with a tight jaw and she smiles, but I can see the ice in her eyes. "The famous, Bruce Wayne, Rachel's told me everything about you." A guy with blond hair says with a small smile and I tilt my head to the side. "I certainly hope not." Bruce jokes and I chuckle meanwhile looking at Natascha who was playing with her nails. "Bruce, this is Harvey Dent." Rachel (finally) introduces and I grin at Harvey. "Hello, Harvey." I say and he smiles and nods. "Let's put a couple of tables together" Bruce suggests meanwhile looking at a waiter and flicking his fingers from left to right, I nod with eagerness. My feet are killing me! I keep smiling as Harvey voices on of the things that I was thinking of. "I don't know if they'll let us." he says and Bruce grins. "They should...I own the place" he boasts and I roll my eyes at his arrogant approach. "For how long? Three weeks!" Rachel says and I tighten my jaw, knowing that nothing good was going to come out of my mouth if I was to say something. "How'd you know?" Bruce asks...quite serious. "Natascha, aren't you-" Rachel begins but Bruce cuts her off and finishes her sentence with a chuckle, "Prima ballerina for the Moscow Ballet." I look at Natascha as she grins proudly. "Harvey's taking me next week!" Rachel says enthusiastically. "You're into Ballet, Harvey?" Bruce asks, laughing, Rachel frowns and defends Harvey, "no, he knows that I am." I look down at Bruce for jabbing at Harvey. As the table arrives we sit in silence until our food arrives, then we eat in silence. Until they start a conversation, without me, I soon get involved. "How could you want to raise children in a place like this?" Natascha asks and I nod. "Yes, I mean me, my mother and father moved when I was only 4 years old. I never knew why...but I guess it was about the danger." I share and Bruce looks at me with sympathy. "I was raised here and I turned out okay.." Bruce trails off and looks at Rachel who is looking at Harvey. "Is Wayne manor in the city limits?" asks Harvey and I see Rachel give him a dirty look, I smile at Bruce as he raises an eyebrow. "The Palisades? Sure. You know as our new D.A. You might want to figure out where jurisdiction ends." Bruce finishes and jibes at Harvey, which I look down at...again. "I'm talking about the kind of city who idolizes a masked vigilante." Natscha continues and I shake my head. "No, I think that...Batman is a hero...a hero who hides in the dark and doesn't really want to get involved in the morning...he is just there to stop the evil and a plus is that he wants to help Gotham. I think that is what people SHOULD appreciate" I say and all of them look at me, Bruce is smiling, Rachel is in lala land, Natscha has a frown on her face, and Harvey is slowly nodding. "Gotham's proud of an ordinary man standing up for what's right." Harvey agrees with me after a pause and looks at Rachel. "Gotham needs heroes like you- elected officials. Not a man who thinks he's above the law." Natascha says and I bite my lip. She does have a point there, Gotham doesn't need more officials who want to do more good than bad. "Exactly, who appointed the Batman?" Bruce asks and I see a spark in Harvey's eyes that tells me he's going to say something great. "We did. All of us who stood by and let scum take over our city." Harvey says and I grin and nod my head, his passion!. "But this is a democracy, Harvey." Natascha says with her strong Russian accent coming out. "When their enemies were at the gates. The Romans would suspend democracy and appoint one man to protect the city. I wasn't considered an honour. But a public service." he says and I look down with a frown. "The last man that they appointed was Caesar and he never gave up that power." Rachel adds in and for once I agree with her. Harvey rolls his eyes and changes his mind, "well I guess you either die a hero or live long enough to see yourself become the villain. Look, whoever the Batman is, he doesn't want to spend the rest of his life doing this. How could he? Batman is looking for someone to take up his mantle." Harvey says and I look at him with awe. "Someone like you, Mr Dent?" Natascha asks Dent and plays with her fingers. "Maybe If I'm up to it." he replies and smiles. Natascha reaches up and covers half of Harvey's face. "But what if Harvey Dent is our caped crusader" Natascha says and I shake my head slowly, no...he couldn't be. "If I was sneaking out every night someone would've noticed by now." he says and takes Rachel's hand as she smiles at him but then turns to look at Bruce. Awkward!. I smirk and look at Bruce with one eyebrow raised and mischievous eyes. Bruce pulls a face and turns back to Rachel. "Well, you've sold me, Dent. I'm...me and Jodie are gonna throw you a fundraiser." Bruce begins but changes his mind and includes me, my eyes widen and I shake my head discreetly. "That's nice of you Bruce...and Jodie" his eyes flicker to me, "but I'm not up for reelection for three years, I don't think that-" he continues but Bruce interrupts. "I don't think you understand. One fundraiser with my pals and you will never need another cent again." Bruce says and I grin at him, silently thanking him for sticking up for Dent. After that Bruce and Harvey said good-bye while everyone was getting their stuff, I walk up to Rachel. "Rachel, I have no idea of what happened between you and Bruce, now you have Harvey so stick to him." I say and Rachel raises an eyebrow and nods slowly.  
I sigh and lean against the car seat as Bruce escorts Natascha back to the hotel. "If only..." I whisper to myself and wait for Bruce. "Jodie." Bruce begins as he enters the car. "I have a secret..." Bruce trails off and I frown, is this the secret Alfred was talking about?. "I know...we're not young any more, Bruce. You have secrets and I have mine." I say and Bruce nods but then frowns. Bruce starts the car and we make our way home, we are half way there when Bruce starts to tap the steering wheel. "I am Batman" he blurts out and I begin to laugh. "You, Bruce, the playboy billionaire? Nah, mate..." I laugh and he turns to me with a serious face, my eyes widen and my mouth opens slowly. "Noooooo...Brucieee! Why!?" I demand an answer but I get none. "Nobody else was going to do it so I did it." Bruce answers and I shake my head in worry. My time is Gotham has suddenly gone from peaceful to a mad house..


End file.
